


Legends

by Whymsical



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets a supposedly deadly creature when out fishing one day. FrUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I like both USUK and FrUK and fluctuate a bit between the two so there'll be both. Italicised words are either French, thoughts, or just emphasized. Enjoy!

Arthur liked fishing, though many people would be surprised to find that out due to the Englishman's temperament. In actuality though, Arthur did like it. When he was out on his small boat it was quiet and relaxing and he had time to himself, even if he didn't catch anything. He was out that beautiful morning as well, sailing farther out than he usually did on account for the nice weather. He sailed to a small cove he hadn't fished in before, hoping to find some variety there.

And variety he found. It wasn't an hour before his fishing line was found under the water, something swimming well around it.

Francis shooed the fish away and swam around it a few more times, frowning at it. It was weird, he'd never seen a string like that in the water before. His gills flared softly and he looked up to the object floating upon the surface, still unmoving. He frowned and hesitated before swimming up to the surface, a few feet away from it, letting only his eyes come above the water so he could see what the object was.

Arthur heard the light ripples of water signifying that something had come up to the surface and turned to look towards it, frowning slightly when he saw what seemed like a human head. "Hello..."

Francis blinked in surprise, not expecting that, and he quickly lowered himself back into the water. He returned on the other side of the boat, rising up a bit more out of the water.

Arthur blinked when the person disappeared, looking around. He moved to the other side of the boat when the head popped up again on that side, but he froze when he saw more of it. Gills. Humans didn't have gills.  _No..._  he though.  _No, it can't be a mermaid, please no..._  He leaned out a bit more, and his eyes widened with fear when he saw the tail. He had heard the legends. No one made it out alive after meeting mermaids. He moved back to the center of the boat, not once taking his eyes off the creature in the water.

Francis blinked in surprise, moving a bit closer to the boat and tilting his head in wonder. Why was the human suddenly moving back?

"No!" Arthur yelled out, raising his hands as if to protect himself. "D-Don't come any closer!"

Francis retreated, his eyes wide. He then realized and smiled softly, laughing. "I won't hurt you, ah..." He tried to think of the word. "Man!"

"Like hell you won't!" Arthur snapped. "Just leave!"

Francis frowned, retreating back a few feet.

Arthur sighed in relief and relaxed, though a small part of him was surprised that the creature was even listening. He shoved those thoughts down. Still not taking his eyes off the mermaid- err, merman, he packed up his fishing tackle. "Okay." he said, picking up the oars. "I'm going to go away now, and you're not going to follow." He started rowing.

Francis smiled and went underwater, to appear next to Arthur's boat again, this time a safe few feet away. " _Mon Dieu_ , relax! I won't do anything!"

Arthur yelped. "I'll relax when you leave!"

Francis looked heartbroken. " _Désolé_." He slipped further back into the water, enough so the tips of his locks swam upon the surface. "But...what is this called?" He gently knocked on the wood of the boat, tilting his head again and looking genuinely curious.

Arthur felt bad for a few moments, but then reminded himself that it was all probably part of the merman's plan to drown him. "It's a boat." he said brusquely.

"Boat..." Francis tried, before smiling softly and looking back up at Arthur. " _Merci_."

Arthur maneuvered one of the oars around so it pushed the merman's hand off his boat. "Just leave now, please.

Francis blinked in surprise and retreated quickly, sinking into the water and looking hurt again. His tail kept him afloat, moving back and forth in a soft, rhythmic beat. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Arthur asked scathingly. "I won't be tricked by you."

Francis tilted his head, once again confused. "...Tricked into...?"

"Drowning."

"Why would I trick you into drowning?" Francis frowned.

"Because that's what mermaids  _do_. Leave now, or...or I'll use this." Arthur held up the oar threateningly.

Francis blinked again, before softly giggling. "An oar won't hurt me!  _Et_  why would I do that? If you fell in the water I'd help you back up, you don't have gills, do you?"

Fear flitted across Arthur's face at the mention of falling into the water. "Please, just go!" he called, a tremor of panic in his voice.

Francis frowned again. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Arthur drew out the word.

Francis nodded softly. "...All right then..." He fell silent for a moment before swimming to the other side of the boat. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Arthur gritted his teeth. The merman sounded so sincere...

"So um...if you do come back, there's a lot of fish over there!" Francis offered, pointing to a spot about 20 feet behind him.

"Thank you...?" He left the end a question, figuring it wouldn't be too bad to know the name of what he was afraid of.

Francis smiled brightly. "Francis!"

It was a human name, and Arthur wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not. "I'm Arthur. Err...good bye." Arthur replaced the oar and started rowing.

Francis didn't move this time, and he sighed softly. The first human he'd met, and the human hated him. He tried to smile. "... _Merci_  for ah...speaking to me, at least."

Arthur nodded, though he left with a slightly bad taste in his mouth. The next morning he was back. He didn't really know why- perhaps it was the prospect of better fishing areas. But he was there at around the same time as the day before, his line back in the water.

And Francis was there to see him, moments after the line came down into the depths of the water. "..." He opened his mouth to greet him, but ended up staying silent for the first few moments, just watching him. "... _Bonjour_." he finally said, his voice soft.

Arthur started again. "Ahh...you're back."

Francis smiled and let himself move up, so the water reached to his collarbone. " _Oui_! Ah...how...you are?"

"I'm all right..." Arthur watched him suspiciously, but with not as much hostility as the day before.

Francis smiled. "That's good, Ah- Arthur." He glanced down, trying to think of something to say. "Do you live far from here?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. "Far enough... What about you?"

Francis continued smiling gently and pointed down and toward the line of rocks and cliffs lining the edge of the cove. "Under there...but I live closer to those caves." He nodded at them.

"I see." Arthur thought for a moment. "I'm in your territory, right? That's why you're here?"

Francis looked at him for a moment before nodding a tiny bit. "Well...I just...was interested, mainly."

"I'll leave then..."

" _Non_ ,  _non_ , you don't have to!" Francis smiled again and moved closer to the boat.

Arthur's grip on the fishing pole tightened. "You're French. How are you French?"

Francis blinked in surprise. " _Pardon_?"

"You speak in French and have an accent, yet this isn't France. How?"

"I come from France... _et_  that's the language I learned." Francis offered. "My English isn't very good."

Arthur frowned. "You mean from the waters around France?"

"... _Oui_...wouldn't that be France?"

"I-I suppose..."

Francis smiled. "Then I am from France,  _oui_. Do you know of it?"

Arthur made a face. "I do."

Francis frowned gently, with an amused smile. " _Et_  why that face?"

"I'm English. Our history with the French is...complex."

"Oh?" Francis giggled softly. "English...that sounds funny, doesn't it?"

"It does not!" Arthur scowled, his eyebrows furrowing until they almost touched.

Francis chuckled. "Not in a bad way!" He frowned gently. "How do those do that?"

"How do what do what?"

"Those..." Francis swam over and reached out to poke Arthur's eyebrows. "Whoa. They're real!"

Arthur immediately jerked back from him. "Don't do that!"

Francis moved back himself, but he only giggled softly again. " _Désolé_ , I couldn't believe it."

Arthur scoffed. "They're my eyebrows, belt up! Of course they're real!"

Francis laughed. "They look like... Like large coral!"

Arthur's mouth fell open and he gasped. "You take that back,  _sea-beast_!"

Francis looked taken aback for a moment. "They don't look  _bad_  though...not too bad, at least!"

Arthur huffed. "Belt up, or I'll leave."

Francis huffed right back. "Then leave. I'm not a sea- _beast_!"

"Fine!" Arthur pulled up his line. "I'll just go fishing elsewhere, where I might actually  _catch_  something and not sit here talking to something that might drown me."

" _Mon Dieu_ , why would I? I would have by now if I wanted to!"

"I don't know what you're plotting." Arthur shot back at him. He set the oars into their slots and started rowing.

Francis huffed again. "I just wanted to meet a human,  _et_  talk! Maybe make...ah." He sighed. " _Au revoir_." And with that, he flipped back into the water.

Make a...friend? Arthur shook the thoughts from his mind and rowed out to one of his usual spots, where he did manage to catch some fish. The whole time he was thinking, and when he got home that night, he made a phone call.

The next morning before he set out he packed a few extra things, like a few thin towels, food, and some rope. Then he rowed out again, arriving later than the past few days. "Francis?" he called out when he got there.

Francis frowned when he thought he heard a voice, but he did see the familiar boat that had been coming for the past few days. He smiled softly, hoping to have a better conversation than last time. He slowly came out of the water, the grin still on his face. "You came back?  _Et_  still know my name?"

"Of course I still remember your name." Arthur smiled warmly at him.

Francis frowned in surprise. That was the first time he saw Arthur smile at him since they met. "Oh...ah...how you are?"

"I'm doing well, and you?" Arthur shifted to the edge of the boat, closer to him. Beneath the edge and out of sight of Francis, he was preparing one piece of rope in a handcuff-type knot.

" _Bien_...didn't you come out to fish, though?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you. I'm sorry for my behaviour these past few days."

Francis blinked, surprised yet again. Then he smiled. " _Non...non_  problem...why so sudden?"

"Yesterday...you were going to say you wanted to be friends?"

Francis froze. A few moments later, his cheeks turned a soft red. "...Ahm...I...well I had hoped that maybe..."

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe we could have,  _mais_  you didn't seem like you wanted to."

"You haven't done anything yet...I think perhaps I misjudged you."

Francis blinked in surprise again, before smiling softly. "Really?"

Arthur smiled as well, his grip tightening on the rope. "Really."

Francis studied Arthur's face for a moment, before smiling brightly again. "Wow I...wow!" He did a little jump in the water, before his tail curled upwards a bit, almost touching the bottom of the boat.

"What?"

"You really want to speak to me,  _et_..." He just smiled broadly once more.

Arthur shoved down the emotions rising in his chest. "Why don't you come up here?"

" _Pardon_?"

"Come up here. Into the boat."

Francis gently sank into the water, shaking his head. " _Non_ , I cannot."

"Why not?" Arthur tilted his head to the side, looking innocently confused and curious.

Francis hesitated before leaning back and making a backflip in the water, his tail coming above the surface so Arthur could see the blue scales shining brilliantly in the sun.

Arthur stared at the scales in awe despite himself. "You could sit up on the edge with your tail hanging into the water?" he suggested.

" _Non_ , I...I'd rather not..." Francis smiled sadly. " _Désolé_."

Arthur looked down sadly. "All right, I understand. But if you do want to come in sometime, you're welcome to."

Francis hesitated, before smiling softly. " _Merci_ , Arthur." He moved a bit closer to the boat, gently putting one hand on he edge of it.

Arthur let go of the rope with one hand so he could lightly lay his on top of Francis's, squeezing it lightly before drawing back.

Francis blinked in surprise, looking up at Arthur even more.

Arthur smiled softly at him.

Francis frowned. "Why are you being so nice, Arthur?"

Arthur looked confused. "You wanted to be friends, right? I'm trying to be friendly..."

"By why? So suddenly?" He placed his other hand on the edge of the boat.

"I felt bad. I was being rude the past few days." Arthur hung his head.

Francis frowned again. " _Mon Dieu_ , I'm sorry, Arthur."

"I should be the one apologizing to you."

" _Non_ , it's all right."

Arthur smiled. Then he swung into action, his motions lightning fast. He lifted Francis's hands from the railing and looped the rope over them, yanking it tight around his wrist before dragging the merman halfway into the boat and tying the end of the handcuff rope around the oar placeholder on the other side.

Francis barely had time to yelp- letting out a few noises of surprise and pain- especially when the rope slammed his wrists together, digging into them as he was pulled in. His tail thrashed around desperately, the end of it (thankfully) still in the water. He immediately tried to tug at the rope, his chest burning from the edge of the boat digging into it, as well as the realization of what just happened. " _N-Non, non, non-_  Arthur!"

Arthur eased two of the towels between Francis's body and the boat to keep the edges from rubbing the merman's skin raw. He then used the other rope to secure Francis's tail to the side of the ship, much like he would have done to a tiller. The tip was still in the water though. He dipped the final towel into the sea and covered Francis with it before setting the oars in and starting to (slowly, because of the extra cargo) row back to his home.

Francis was still struggling the entire time, tugging desperately at everything, trying to shake the towel off his back. The return of the water had surprised him even more, and he was scared it was some human thing that was going to hurt him too.

"Arthur! A-Arthur!"

"Don't worry, you're fine." Arthur said, not looking at him.

"Arthur!" Francis was staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear. "W-What are you doing- where are you taking me?!"

Arthur kept looking out at the sea. "You're going somewhere where people will pay to see you, and you don't have the opportunity to drown people anymore." He stubbornly clung to his belief of the legends.

Francis didn't break his gaze away from him for a moment. Then he glanced down at his wrists, tugging at the rope again. " _N-Non_ , Arthur- Arthur,  _s'il vous plaît, non! Laissez-moi sorti,_ _ **laisses-moi sorti**_ _, s'il vous plaît_!"

"I can't understand French, idiot." Arthur muttered to him.

Francis tried to find the words he was looking for, but English was starting to leave his mind. "P-Pl-Please! Arthur, p-please, let me out-  _please_!"

"No." Arthur's grip tightened on the oars.

Francis gritted his teeth weakly, tears gathering up in his eyes as he tried pulling at the rope again. "P-Pl-please! Arthur, p-please..." He tugged at his wrists one more time before starting to shake, trying to move his tail next.

"No! Now shut up!" Arthur clapped his hands briefly over his ears, not being able to listen to the pleading for long.

Francis winced, immediately falling silent. But he couldn't help a few sobs as all the pain settled in, and his back strained more in order to relax. In the end he wasn't able to.

Arthur eventually lowered his hands and retook the oars. He glanced over at Francis and immediately regretted it. But he also noticed that the towel over him was drying, so he stood up and moved closer to him.

Francis noticed, opening his eyes and wincing again, trying to edge away from him as much as possible. He would have curled up if he could have.

Arthur gritted his teeth to keep any regrets down. He took the towel off and wet it before draping it over him again. "I'm sorry..." he couldn't help whispering as he stepped away again.

Francis gently moved his shoulders, trying to edge the towel off. "Please, Arthur..." he tried softly, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'll...I'll do anything, please."

"It's too late. They'll be waiting for you." Arthur said softly.

"W-Who?"

Arthur hesitated. "You're gonna be living with them now."

" _Who_?"

"These people. They're part of a circus..."

Francis stared at him. He hadn't a clue what that meant, but he didn't want to know anyway. His eyebrows knit together and he looked more devastated than before, turning his head to look back at his home. He tugged at his restraints again, trying to head that way. But it didn't work and he gave up, still watching his home getting farther away as new tears started rolling down his cheeks. "...Arthur...why?"

There was silence in the boat for a long time before Arthur finally spoke. "So you can't drown me."

Francis let out a sob, letting himself hang limply against the tugging ropes. "I'd never do that...I'd never..." He shook his head weakly, and then fell silent.

"All mermaids do that!" Arthur couldn't look at him, and he winced when he heard the sob.

Francis cried softly, shaking his head. " _Non_ ,  _n-non_  they don't..."

"And how can I trust you?!"

Francis looked up at him with a horribly sad look, gently tugging at the ropes yet again. "I just wanted...to make a human friend..." he said softly, looking at the bottom of the boat and taking a shaky breath.

Arthur whirled around to face him. "Shut up, shut up!" he yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore- the pleading, the eyes, the feeble tugs. "It's too late and I can't undo it!"

Francis winced at every word, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. "Y-You could say you...you didn't catch me...o-or something..."

There was a thump as Arthur fell to his knees in front of him. "I'm sorry... If I don't have anything...they won't be pleased." He couldn't resist raising a hand and running it through Francis's hair. "I'm sorry..."

Francis shut his eyes and tried to move his head away. He was silent for a long while, before gently pulling at the rope in a last attempt for the time being.

Arthur cast a glance out in front of the boat. The shoreline had just gotten into sight and was slowly drawing closer. He looked back to Francis, and then ahead. He then clenched his hands and dug around in his pockets. His fingers closed around a pocket knife and he withdrew it.

Francis glanced up then, and his eyes went wide. He thrashed around horribly, as best he could, the rope rubbing his skin raw.

"No, no!" Arthur gripped a part of the rope tightly to steady it, the fibers burning through the skin of his palm as Francis thrashed around. Then, a second later, the rope holding Francis's tail was free. Arthur repeated the process with the handcuff-type rope (acquiring more rope burn in the process) and then Francis was fully free.

Francis froze when the knife came near his wrists, but when his arms fell down to hit the inside of the boat he relaxed slightly. He glanced at Arthur for a split second and then pushed himself off the inside, falling back into the water. He'd never swam so fast in his entire life.

Arthur watched him go with a heavy heart. It seemed the legends were lies... He steeled himself and turned forward, watching the shoreline approach.

The two brothers who ran the circus were waiting on the dock, the farthest one out to sea. They had seen the whole thing. "Arthur!" they greeted him. "Where's that mermaid you promised us, hmm?"

Arthur looked up at them apprehensively before composing his face into a cool mask. "He slipped away. I tried to stop him but-"

"Liar!" The larger brother jumped into the boat, causing it to rock and Arthur to lose his balance. "You cut it loose, you let it get away!"

"I did not-" Arthur's voice was cut off when the man in the boat grabbed onto his arm and jerked him to the side.

"We saw, Arthur." The smaller brother smiled. "Why don't you join it?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "No! NO! You can't-" He was once again cut off, this time as he was lifted into the air.

The man on the dock nodded and the Englishman was sent overboard. He screamed when he hit the water, and the sound reverberated beneath the surface before the sea filled his lungs. Arthur thrashed around, panicked, but gradually his vision faced and his limbs stopped moving as he sank lower and lower.

Francis had met the bottom in about a minute, maybe even less. He curled up to himself and cried softly, though the tears only mixed in with the salt water. He shouldn't have come that close, he shouldn't have believed Arthur. He looked to his wrists and saw blood. He glanced around, though he knew there wouldn't be any sharks in this area.

He took a breath of relief, gills finally working again. He was breathing hard, already vowing never to do anything like that again. Though... He glanced up. Arthur said something about the people not being happy. He hesitated for a moment, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know how mad the men would have been. He swam up, taking his time now, and looked around before letting his head show above.

And that's when he saw Arthur, falling into the water in the distance, his scream so loud Francis swore the fish back at his home could hear it.

He jumped out of the water before diving back in, setting off to swim as fast as he could, dodging anything he had to in the way in order to get to Arthur.

He reached the Englishman just as he stopped moving. He cursed and grabbed hold of his arms, holding tight as he swam back up to the surface, pushing Arthur's head above the water first. "Arthur?!"

Arthur weakly started coughing up water, his arms wrapping desperately around Francis for support.

" _Mon Dieu_..." Francis cursed, looking around before spotting a spot on the beach. He didn't hesitate a second and let the current take them that way, both of them hitting the sand a few moments later. "Arthur, are you all right?" Francis lay him down on his back, looking at him with wide eyes.

Arthur's eyes flitted open. "Fran...cis? What...?" His words were interrupted as he coughed out more water, turning to the side. "Why...?"

Francis smiled brightly in relief. "You're okay!" He glanced at the water before checking Arthur from his feet up.

"You...you shouldn't be here..." The last bits of water were coughed out. "Go...while you can..." Arthur said weakly.

" _Non_ , I can't- are you sure you're okay, Arthur?"

"Run, Francis!" Arthur yelled hoarsely at him, but then it was too later. A heavy fishing net dropped over the both of them.

Francis winced in surprise, eyes going wide. His first instinct was to get back into the water, so he tried to, quickly lowering himself a foot or so down the sand, the waves helping pull him in-

The taller of the brothers roughly grabbed him and shoved him farther up the beach, away from the surf, while the other set about untangling Arthur from the net.

"Francis!" Arthur yelled. "Francis! No, let him go, you bastards!"

The brothers paid no attention to him.

Francis cried out, thrashing about in the net. He was hoping to maybe get that off at least, but it wasn't working- not even in the slightest. " _Non_ \- let me go!" Francis tried to pull towards the water, his chest getting tighter as he realized how big a mistake he'd made.

The brothers grinned to each other when they heard him speak. The one holding Francis just cut off the surrounding net and tied the merman up in it, while the other one gave up on taking Arthur out and instead kicked him viciously in the side, sending him over onto his stomach, winded. Francis was slung over the man's shoulder and the two started walking away with their prize.

"NO! FRANCIS!" Arthur reached out a hand, but could do no more, pain and exhaustion and the net preventing him. He watched them disappear with tears falling down his face.

Francis wanted to die moments after they took him, and more every hour they still had him. They threw him in the back of some kind of moveable box, and he was left alone in the darkness for who knows how long- it felt like hours, or days, he didn't know. Everything hurt, and he kept trying to roll out of the net or pry it off, but the coarse ropes rubbed at his skin whenever he moved.

Once they'd reached wherever they were going, they found Francis barely breathing in the back of the van, completely dry.

So they let him suffer for another hour or so longer before letting him into the smallest sea he'd ever been in, with barely any room to turn. He settled, curled up, on the bottom of the pool at the very center, trying to calm himself down. He only made everything worse, but managed to fall asleep seconds later.

And the next days it was worse. They kept trying to get him to talk or swim or eat, or do something. At first he refused, but then gave in to the eating, but nothing else. So they resorted to using force, prodding him constantly with a stick before using something sharper or rougher, to see if he even made any noises anymore.

He prayed every night that someone would help him, hoping, even a little, that maybe it would be Arthur that could be the one. And if not, he hoped that he could at least see him again...at least once...

* * *

Arthur spent the night in the net, and finally had enough strength to untangle himself the next morning. Ignoring the bruise on his ribs, he immediately started searching for the brothers and Francis. He felt horrible; he had been the cause of the merman's capture, but he was determined that he rescue him. It was only right. He followed dozens of trails and whispers, checking out different circuses and traveling fairs and their strange exhibits. His efforts took days and multiple dead ends until he finally found them, ironically in the next town over.

He waited until that night to move. He didn't really have a plan, but he had rope and wouldn't leave until he had Francis, and that was enough for him to go on. There weren't any guards posted around the tent that presumably held the blond merman, but he didn't want to risk getting caught so first he went over to where the brothers were sleeping and knocked them out, swiftly tying them up afterwards.

He gasped when he was Francis. The tank he was in was so small, the merman could barely make a turn in it. It was lit up by a soft green glow from above. And the merman himself looked practically lifeless, just floating there with his head bowed low, unmoving. A sob escaped from Arthur's lips as he ran over to the tank, collapsing on his knees next to it.

"Francis?" he whispered hoarsely.

Francis opened his eyes in a flash. They went wide and he moved back as much as he could, fear striking him as the first emotion he should feel, before he slowly frowned. "...A...Arthur?"

"H-Hold on, I'm going to get you out." Arthur scaled the tank and wrestled the cover off, tossing it aside. He frowned slightly as he thought what he could do to get Francis out, and then held his hand out to him.

Francis looked at him with even wider eyes, glancing around. "...Are...aren't they near?"

"They're knocked out and tied up in their beds. Now I know you don't trust me," Arthur's eyes filled with regret and hurt. "But I can get you back home."

Those words made Francis stare at him for only a moment longer before slowly reaching up to take his hand.

Arthur pulled him out of the tank and gently lowered him to the ground before hopping down as well. "I'm going to have to carry you, at least for a while. Is that all right?"

Francis blinked, frowning. "Can...can you? I..." He shyly let his tail rise for a moment.

Arthur set his jaw. "I'll be fine." He gently put Francis's arm around his shoulders and heaved him up, almost falling over. Hopping around, he managed to maneuver the merman around until he was resting comfortably and evenly across his shoulders. All Arthur had to do was make it to his car. The first steps were torture, but after a while he got used to the weight.

Francis squeaked softly when he was raised up, a death grip on Arthur's shirt as he bit his own lip as hard as possible. " _M-Merci_ , Arthur."

"I'm sorry..." Arthur said softly. He made it to his car and settled Francis in the back seat, pouring a water bottle over his tail and rubbing the water evenly over the scales with his hand.

Francis breathed out in relief when Arthur did, breaking into a huge smile, tears in his eyes.

Arthur let his fingers trail down the scales for a few moments longer, looking at them with wide, awestruck eyes, before he cleared his throat and moved to the driver's seat. He drove as fast as he could, getting to the seaside in about half an hour. "I'll have to carry you for a little bit longer, but look, you're almost there." He opened the door for him so he could see.

Francis propped himself up on his elbows, smiling softly and letting his tail move around a bit. "... _Non_ , Arthur, I don't want you carrying me."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

" _Non_...I don't want to hurt you."

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." Arthur took him into his arms once more and walked out to the edge of the dock. He set Francis down on the edge of the wood and sat down as well so that his feet were hanging off. "Here you are..." he whispered.

Francis let out a sigh of relief before slipping into the water, gladly disappearing under the surface.

Arthur watched him vanish, his chest tightening. Of course Francis would leave immediately. Of course he wouldn't look back. Of course he wouldn't want anything to do with Arthur anymore. Tears were suddenly spilling out onto his cheeks and he drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

"Arthur I-  _Mon Dieu_ , Arthur?" Francis broke surface seconds later, grinning brightly, but the smile fell quickly. "Arthur?" He reached up as much as he could, gently touching Arthur's shoe.

Arthur raised his head, eyes wide. "Y-You're still here?"

" _Oui_  I-...I-I just wanted to...why are you crying?"

Arthur gave a watery smile. "I'm glad to see you back where you belong."

"Arthur..." Francis frowned, gripping the edge of the dock. " _Non_ , what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arthur wiped his cheeks dry. "You should go before someone sees you."

" _Non_  I don't want to, Arthur?"

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"What's wrong, please don't cry..." Francis gently reached up and took hold of Arthur's shoe, pulling it over the edge so his leg hung off the dock.

"Nothing. It's just- you're leaving..." Arthur said softly. "N-Not that that's a bad thing, it's good that you're home." he added on quickly.

Francis blinked in surprise before laughing. He rubbed his cheek against the side of Arthur's leg. " _Merci_ , Arthur."

Arthur shivered at the touch and couldn't resist gently trailing his fingers down Francis's cheek. "I am sorry... But really, you should get out of here soon." He withdrew his hand.

"I...I don't want to, Arthur, please..." Francis looked up at him from the water, eyes pleading. "How can I repay you?"

"Don't hate me, all right? That's all I ask of you."

Francis smiled. "I don't."

"Thank you..." Arthur smiled weakly at him in return.

Francis nodded, glancing back at the water. He smiled and went down, only to come back up in a flip, laughing.

Arthur chuckled at his antics, clapping politely at the flip.

Francis bowed to him and looked around with his smile. "...Come with me!"

"Where?"

"To the caves. There's a pool I can enter  _et_  you can sit in!"

"U-Underwater?"

" _Non_ , you'll sit above the water! But then...I can reach you."

Arthur nodded. He took a deep breath to steady himself and slipped off the dock, into the water.

Francis blinked in surprise, catching him and holding him by the waist so his upper body was safely above the surface of the sea.

"I-...hello there." Arthur curled a bit closer to him.

Francis smiled softly, his eyes scanning Arthur's face as he swam back a few feet away from the dock. "Arthur?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You aren't scared?" Francis's expression betrayed soft curiosity, and he sank a tiny bit into the water.

"O-Of what?"

"That...I'll drown you?"

Arthur pressed closer to him. "I'm utterly terrified...but I suppose if you were to, I wouldn't blame you." he said quietly. "But besides, I owe you some trust."

Francis smiled softly before kissing Arthur's forehead. " _Merci_ , Arthur."

Arthur looked at him in surprise before nuzzling his neck gently in return.

Francis kissed the side of his neck, breathing softly against him. "Let's go then?"

Arthur was more than surprised by the kiss, but he nodded. "Yes."

"Hold on, then." He smiled softly and sunk a little deeper into the water. He then hugged Arthur close and started swimming back towards his home.

Arthur was terrified at first and he clung to Francis as tightly as possible, but after a while he relaxed and his grip loosened. His face was nestled in the crook between Francis's neck and shoulder the whole time, though. It made it easier for him to forget exactly where he was.

They only needed about fifteen minutes before Francis started to slow down. The cuts in his tail were burning from the water, and he cursed softly under his breath. "We're almost there, Arthur."

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked, reaching up to caress his cheek again.

Francis looked at him and offered a small smile and nod.

"All right. Just don't strain yourself, okay?"

Francis nodded again and a few moments later he smiled. "We're here." he whispered. He entered a large cave and swam to the right, where a small pool was waiting for them, only deep enough that when Arthur would sit in it, the water would reach halfway up his chest. Francis meanwhile could lay next to him. He set him down and took a moment to breath.

"Thank you..." Arthur looked at him with concern, running his hand very gently down the merman's injuries. "I'm so sorry." he said quietly.

Francis shook his head. " _Non_ , it's...it's all right..."

"No, it's not. All I've ever been is cruel to you, and all you wanted was a friend..." Arthur bowed his head.

Francis smiled and played with the hem of Arthur's pants. "...Why did you do it though?" he whispered.

"I was scared..." Arthur kept his eyes on Francis's fingers.

"Of?"

"You. What you could do."

Francis sighed softly. "...I won't though...I never would have..."

"I know that now." Arthur leaned his head back against the wall of the pool, his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't like myself very much now."

"Aww Arthur, but everything's okay now." Francis smiled.

"But it isn't! I hurt you!" Arthur cried out. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Well...I don't know, why did you come with me? Here?"

"I-It seemed almost as if you were giving me a second chance...and I wanted to come." Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Francis nervously.

"Then there you go." He smiled softly and swam a bit closer to Arthur, stopping to grit his teeth.

Arthur noticed and immediately reached out to pull him closer, so he wouldn't have to move and irritate the cuts and bruises. "You're in pain." he said softly. "Is there anything I could do to make it better?"

Francis shook his head. " _N-Non_ , it just...burns a little bit..."

Arthur bowed his head so it was resting on Francis's shoulders as he pulled the merman into a soft hug. "I'm sorry..."

Francis made a quiet noise of surprise before gently moving his tail. " _Non_ , it's okay..."

Arthur continued hugging him in silence for a few more minutes before pulling back, but not letting go of him. He looked around the cave and pool in awe. "It's beautiful here..." he said softly. "Thank you for showing me this."

Francis smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and leaning against him. "Of course..."

Arthur couldn't help smiling as he raised a hand to caress Francis's cheek and run his fingers through his hair. The legends were right about one thing- merpeople were beautiful.

Francis purred softly and took a shaky breath. "How long will you stay?"

"How long do you want me to?" He couldn't really get back on land on his own, he'd get exhausted and drown before he even got halfway home, but he also wouldn't mind staying however long Francis wanted.

Francis smiled. "However long you can..." He gently moved up closer to Arthur, hissing under his breath at one point and putting his face into Arthur's shirt to quiet it.

"No, don't strain yourself." Arthur immediately told him, holding him still. "And well...I don't have anyone waiting for me, so I can stay however long you'd like me to." he said quietly.

Francis nodded softly again, gently waving his tail through the water. " _Bien_...that's...that's good..."

Arthur laughed a bit. "Well?" he asked. "How long do you want me to stay?" One of his arms was around Francis's waist, his right hand splayed out against the merman's side, while the other was hovering in the water right above Francis's tail. He wanted to feel the smooth scales again, but didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"As long as you want." Francis said again. He offered a soft smile, moving his tail closer to Arthur's hand on accident.

Arthur allowed his fingers to brush briefly against the scales and then drew back. He nodded and slipped out from under Francis, feeling brave enough to swim around a bit in the little pool. After a few moments he realized that his clothes were cumbersome and annoying, so he stripped down to his underwear.

Francis watched him swim, before laughing. "You finally took it off."

Arthur paused in the water. "Took what off?" he asked, a small confused smile coming to his face.

"That  _stupide_  cloth." Francis dove under the water and swam around him. He came up next to him after a few seconds. "You like to swim?"

"No, I'm terrified of the water..." Arthur admitted quietly, reaching out to take hold of Francis's hand.

Francis laughed and gripped his hand in return, spinning him gently in a circle. " _Mon Dieu_ , are you really?"

Arthur gasped and moved closer to him, but then reminded himself to trust and relaxed. "Yes...water and drowning..."

Francis smiled and kissed his cheek. "I understand why you were so scared now."

Arthur blushed at the kiss and lowered his head. "Y-yes..."

Francis was still smiling at him, but after a few more moments it broke a little and he winced softly. "U-Um, I think I should rest for now, Arthur..."

"Yes, of course!" Arthur took Francis's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder so he could help support the merman as they made their way back to the edge.

Francis sighed gratefully in relief, grabbing the edge once they got near it. "...Arthur?"

"Yes?" Arthur looked at him and helped him settle down onto it.

"Ah...there's a mark...a rather bad mark on my back, could you tell me if it's bleeding?"

"Of course." Arthur gently turned him around and took a look. "There's a little bit of blood...hold on." He wiped the blood away using his shirt and then kissed the spot.

Francis winced softly in surprise, but smiled and chuckled, relaxing and sinking more into the water. " _Merci_ ,  _cher_."

"No problem." Arthur blushed faintly at the ' _cher_ ' part and sat down next to him, an awkward silence falling over them.

Francis closed his eyes, turning so he could curl up a bit in Arthur's lap.

"A-Ah, Francis?" Arthur lightly started stroking his hair. Then he shook his head and smile.

Francis wrapped his tail around Arthur, mainly around his feet and smiled gently, falling asleep.

Arthur blinked at him in surprise first, but then got comfortable. He tried falling asleep as well, but whenever he got close to the realm of dreams, his fear would rise up and he would start shaking. It didn't really help that he was surrounded by water. Whenever this happened he would hug Francis tighter, and that's how he spent the whole time while the merman was asleep.

And when Francis woke up the next morning he blinked, before gently wiggling in the tight grip he was in. "...Arthur?" He glanced up to find the Englishman awake. "Arthur?"

Arthur immediately loosened his grip on him and smiled tiredly. "Good morning."

Francis raised his head above the water, frowning at him. "Did you sleep?"

Arthur shook his head. "I tried."

" _Mon Dieu_ , Arthur, then sleep now!"

"I can't..." Arthur shrugged helplessly and gestured around him. "The water..."

Francis frowned. "Why didn't you tell me- Arthur!" He gently took his hand and pulled him through the water to another pool, where there was a higher rock that Arthur could easily get onto and sleep on.

"I didn't want to wake you..." Arthur gratefully climbed out of the water and lay down on the rock, closing his eyes. "Thank you..." he murmured before falling asleep. One of his hands was extended out over the water, his fingertips barely an inch above the surface.

Francis smiled and let him sleep, flipping back into the water and leaving to find himself some food- and to catch some for Arthur. He returned a bit later, gently raising his head below Arthur's hand so it ended up petting him on accident. For the rest of the time he was asleep Francis just waited by him, holding his hand.

Arthur somewhat woke and when that happened, his hand instinctively tightened on Francis's. He moved around, bringing their joined hands close to him and wrapping his other arm around them, so now he was hugging Francis's arm to himself. He then fell back into a deeper sleep once more.

"Ar-oi..." Francis chuckled softly but sighed, letting Arthur do as he wished while he tried to get as comfortable as possible without waking him.

Arthur moved around a few more times, his lips brushing against Francis's fingers in the process. But about an hour later he woke, finally letting go of the merman's hand the moment he was conscious enough to realize their situation. "'Ello..." he murmured, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

Francis smiled at him, lowering his hand to stretch it. " _Bonjour_ , how was your sleep?"

"Very nice. Err...sorry about that..." Arthur chuckled bashfully as he slipped into the water again. He shivered as it slid over his skin.

Francis chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry?"

Arthur froze briefly at the kiss. It wasn't the first one he'd received from Francis, either. But why? Unless it was a French custom, but it seemed strange that Francis would know it, even if he did come from the waters around France. "Yes, thank you..." he murmured, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Francis nodded and pointed to the fish by the rock. "They're raw, but I cut it up,  _et_  they are good!"

Arthur nodded and moved over to where he had indicated. He picked up a piece of fish and examined it before cautiously popping it into his mouth. It was good, and the rest of the fish soon followed. "It was good, thank you."

Francis nodded, before glancing around and sighing. "Arthur..."

"What is it?"

"I...don't think you should stay..."

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. "As you wish." He opened them again and started putting his clothes back on. "If you could take me to the nearest beach, I would appreciate it." he said hollowly, looking down at the water.

Francis nodded softly and swallowed, staring at the water himself as he waited for Arthur to get ready.

Arthur pushed away from the shelf when he was done, treading water with some difficulty in the middle of the pool.

Francis swam over and took a gentle hold of him, wincing a bit when he strained himself the wrong way again.

Arthur moved away from him. "If you're in pain, then don't help me. Just show me where to go."

" _Non_ ,  _non_." Francis pulled him closer to himself. "...You wouldn't make it..." he muttered.

"I can make it to the nearest beach, the one around this cove. I'll walk home from there." Arthur backed away once more and started 'swimming' for the exit from the caves.

Francis dove underwater to swim up in front of him. " _Non_ , Arthur,  _s'il vous plaît_ , let me take you."

"No. You already want me gone, so I shan't bother you longer than necessary." Arthur moved around him and continued doggedly on his way.

" _Non_ , Arthur, I don't  _want_  you gone." Francis caught his arm.

"Then why?"

"I just...you're human...you can't even sleep here..." Francis gently let go of his arm. "It'd just be more of a burden to you."

"I'd have been able to adjust." Arthur said softly. "At least I can visit-" His head suddenly jerked up with realization. "Wait, you wanted me to stay here...for good?" he asked, a tiny hint of hope present in his voice.

Francis blinked at him, before hesitating. "Well...that's...what I meant..."

Arthur's lips curved up into an almost invisible smile. "Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why would you like me to stay forever?" Did Francis have a mate? Arthur certainly hadn't seen any other merpeople around.

"...Oui, but...it...it couldn't work..."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't stay in the water forever... _et_...all that."

Arthur shrugged lightly. "I could get used to it. I already feel safer in the water with...with you."

" _Oui_ , but you couldn't even sleep... _et_...you can't live off just fish..." Francis gently took Arthur's waist again and started swimming forward with him.

"No, I understand. You don't have to make excuses." Arthur said very quietly. He went limp in Francis's arms for the remainder of the way home.

" _Non_ , not excuses. I just don't want to make the rest of your time so boring  _et_...all." Francis fell silent for another moment, heading straight for a nice beach he'd seen once, not too far from the dock he had been by before.

"You don't make it boring." Once he was close enough to the shore, Arthur slipped out of his arms and walked up towards the beach, out of the water. He was almost completely out when he turned back. "Thank you."

Francis was gently hugging himself, watching Arthur go. He nodded shakily, tears in his eyes as he tried to produce a soft smile.

Arthur smiled sadly for him and then walked away, back to his home. On the news that night he saw that the two brothers had been found tied up on their beds and then promptly arrested for the trafficking of illegal animals and endangered species. Arthur was happy, but then his thoughts traveled back to Francis. Whatever he did, he always ended up thinking about the merman.

He didn't go fishing for the next few days, wanting to distance himself even more so he could think about and calm the torrent of emotions raging within him. Instead he would sit at the end of that dock from morning until evening every day, a water bottle and small pack of food next to him. No surprise, his thoughts were centered around Francis. Over time, he came to realize that he'd fallen in love with the merman. When the realization struck he wanted to weep with joy, but then sobbed with despair instead. If Francis had wanted to see him, he would have come searching for him after a few days of his absence, right?

But there was no sign of the merman. Arthur eventually calmed down and resumed staring listlessly at the water. He didn't go home that night, instead staying on the dock long after the moon rose and illuminated his small figure with its silvery light.

Francis saw him that day, like he had seen him every day sitting at the end of the dock, not particularly doing anything. He didn't want to go near him, to bother him, to do anything. He kept his distance and kept silent, watching from far away.

But that night Arthur stayed much longer and Francis got worried, quietly swimming underneath the dock, then underneath where Arthur's reflection in the water was, trying to figure out if he was all right.

It took Arthur a few moments to realize that there was a face in his reflection that wasn't his own. He recognized it seconds later. "Francis!" he cried, his eyes widening and a smile coming to his face.

Francis froze and swam back in surprise when it looked like Arthur was about to fall in the water. He frowned gently before his eyes widened and he quickly swam off.

"Wai-" But it was too late, Francis was gone. Arthur's smile quickly fell and he slumped down. After a few moments and with a heavy heart, he picked himself up and slowly walked back to shore.

"Arthur?" Francis blinked at him as he walked down the dock. The merman himself was floating a few feet away from it, his head and shoulders above the water.

Arthur paused and looked over at him. "Francis?" He walked over to the edge of the dock and collapsed on his knees there, looking down at him.

Francis smiled softly and swam closer. " _Bonjour_..."

"Hello." Arthur smiled very slightly, but it faded after a few moments.

Francis hesitated before moving over even closer. " _Désolé_  for that, I...I thought you hadn't seen me yet but were about to..."

"About to leave?" Arthur asked, his hear twisting.

Francis blinked at him, and then laughed softly. " _Non_ , that you were about to see me... How are you?"

"I was confused..." Arthur shifted so he was sitting on the edge with his feet hanging off. "But not anymore. How about you?"

"Tired." Francis smiled at him and closed his eyes for a moment. He started humming softly. "Confused about what?"

"Do you have a mate, Francis?" Arthur asked softly. "You seem lonely..."

Francis frowned. "I'm not  _lonely_...a little...but  _non_ , I don't..." He sighed.

Arthur dared to smile and slipped off the dock, landing with barely a splash right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the merman's neck and kissed him. "This is what I'm no longer confused about..." he murmured as he pulled away. He immediately hid his face in Francis's shoulder, waiting for a reaction.

Francis blinked in surprise after the kiss, gently glancing at him from the corner of his eye. A few moments later he nuzzled to Arthur's hair with a soft chuckle. " _Mon Dieu_ , Arthur..." He laughed quietly again, hugging him.

Arthur hugged him back just as tight. "W-What?"

"I just... _je_...I'm really happy,  _cher_."

"Really?" Arthur asked, pulling away so he could look Francis in the eye. A happy smile spread across his face.

Francis smiled back and pecked him on the lips again. "Mmm,  _oui_."

Arthur leaned into the kiss and then sighed. "I was worried..."

"That?"

"You could never feel the same way...that you wouldn't come back..."

Francis smiled. "I never left,  _cher_."

"You...what?" Arthur's eyes filled with tears and he blinked rapidly to keep them in check.

Francis smiled again and kissed both of Arthur's cheeks. "I was here for a while, Arthur."

"And you let me think you left? That you didn't want to see me anymore?!" Arthur buried his face in Francis's shoulder again.

" _N-Non_ , I just didn't want to bother you, Arthur, you seemed content  _et_  peaceful...reading... _et_  whatever else you were doing..."

"I thought I was going out of my mind, miserable! I was staring at the water, hoping,  _praying_ , that you would show up, and yet you didn't! I realized that I loved you today, yet I wouldn't have done anything about it because I thought in the end you hated me and I would never see you..." Arthur trailed off, gripping him tightly.

"I never hated you, Arthur!"

"You should have...after what I did to you."

"You didn't want to... _et_  you undid it..."

Arthur sniffed. "I couldn't let them take you and hurt you more."

" _Et_  you didn't!"

"I know." Arthur looked proud of himself for a moment.

Francis smiled. " _Et_  thank you for that." He hugged Arthur a bit tighter. He thought about his chest, whereupon there was a short line of bruising that he got from Arthur's boat. It only hurt when touched, but he really hoped Arthur wouldn't see it. Not that, or anything else he still had left to remember those few days ago.

Arthur melted into the hug but couldn't help thinking about when he had betrayed the merman. Some of the marks might leave scars, forever reminding them of how they met. At least Arthur would remember it, and he was filled with self-loathing whenever his thoughts strayed in that direction. In his eyes he would never be able to make it up to Francis, but he vowed he would do his best to, and to make their future a thousand times better.

"What happens now?" he asked, his voice muffled by the hug.

"...I...don't know, Arthur..."

"Let's...Let's take this slowly, yeah? I love you, Francis. We'll work it out, but we don't have to be quick about it. Right?" Arthur glanced up at him hopefully.

Francis smiled and nodded, kissing Arthur's neck gently. "Right."

Arthur moaned and pressed more against him, sighing happily when it was over. He slowly started pulling them closer to the shore. "I have to go sleep now, but I'll be out in the boat," He winced at the word. "Tomorrow, all right?"

Francis nodded. " _Oui_ , all right."

Arthur kissed him fiercely and then let go, walking out onto the shore again. He turned back and smiled, but he didn't feel despaired this time. He even added a little wave to the silvery figure illuminated in the water. Tomorrow he'd see Francis again, and everything would turn out all right. 

**Author's Note:**

> They work everything out in the end. I dunno how, that's up to you guys to decide on your own, whatever you like best.


End file.
